Iliofáneia, Temple of Pelor
General Description Iliofáneia is a collection of farms surrounding a hill with three buildings total. The center of which is a large, ornate building with a golden rotunda. Going Left A hallway leading to a collection of bedrooms, empty save for some spare robes. Going Right A library (if it can be called that) with two holy books: The Light of Pelor, and In the Sun Father's Hand, each on stunning pedestals. Going Straight A large room full of pews, largely collecting dust, at the end, an alter with old blood stains in front of 5 chairs in a line on a raised platform. Behind the 5 chairs, on a higher raised platform, a 6th chair: very ornate, an expertly carved depiction of the sun in wood covered in gold. Behind the "thrones" is a room where the Rays of Pelor hold meetings. The Rotunda In the center of the rotunda is a skylight with a golden crystalline sphere held by 6 points to the ceiling. Population 76 people, mostly farmers around the temple and a smattering of priests Government The Six Rays of Pelor, led by the High Pelorian, Brightest of Pelor's Rays Dellum II, The High Pelorian Dellum II, name taken from St. Dellum I. A very old High Elf (even by Elf standards) with sun-bronzed skin. The High Pelorian prefers to be in the gardens rather than in the temple, and holds most of his sermons in a small gazebo near the garden he tends personally. Dellum was specifically chosen by Pelor, Pelor’s voice ringing through the halls of his temple while Dellum was a young priest. Dellum disagreed with the Temple as a construct, recognizing and truly understanding that Pelor was the patron god of farmers, and chose instead of preaching in the halls of the temple, like almost all of the other priests, he preferred to preach where he could feel both the sun on his back and the dirt between his toes. Zyn, The Dawn Zyn is the newest of the Six Rays of Pelor. He comes from a more upper class family, though as the last of 5 sons his inheritance would have been negligible so he turned to the life of Priesthood. After a few years of study at other temples, he eventually made his way to the Great Temple to Pelor deciding that the teachings of Pelor were more sensible than some of the other gods he had studied. Once he arrived at the Great Temple, and heard one of The High Pelorian’s sermons, he decided that he had been embracing the teachings of Pelor entirely wrong. He looks up to Dellum, and hopes to one day be at the level of understanding the Dellum has. Erris, The Morning The second newest in the line of seniority (which the names of which are changed once one of the 6 either dies or leaves the service). Erris was formerly a soldier in the service of the Queen, until he had lost one too many brothers and sisters in arms. He deserted the army, changed his name, and joined the clergy of Pelor. Finding peace in the teachings of Pelor, he slowly began to be able to convey their meaning. Being afraid of being recognized, Erris preferred to stay inside for the sermons, though under Dellum, that hasn’t been as possible as it used to be. Theor, The Midday Theor is as his title implies, the middle of the degrees of service to the lord of sunlight, Pelor. Theor thinks Dellum an old fool who has outlived the reasonable realm of service and has let his age affect the sermons he preaches. Theor longs to replace Dellum as High Pelorian, though he recognizes that Jorra will likely take the position. Theor doesn’t believe that Dellum was chosen by Pelor, and severely loses respect for those who do. Preia, The Evening The Second longest in the level of service to Pelor, Preia is the only member of the Rays who grew up on a farm, being taught the ways of Pelor since birth. The daughter of devout Pelorians, some of Preia’s earliest memories were going to services at the local temple, then going home to discuss them with her father and mother. Preia was not unattractive in her youth, but had forgone a family so as to better live in the light of Pelor without distraction. Jorra, The Dusk Both the youngest and the longest serving member of the 6 Rays of Pelor, Jorra entered the life of the clergy as little more than a child, his eloquence of speech made up for his lack of years. He very openly disagrees with many of the teachings of Dellum, though he respects the position he holds and believes the claims of the other Rays who came before him who told him of how Dellum was chosen by the voice of Pelor himself. Even though Pelor has since died, who is Jorra to go against the will of a god? Defense A few priests were soldiers before becoming priests, but other than that there isn't really any defense